Expresiones de Rin Okumura
by NoOrami-NiicHaN
Summary: Conozcamos todas las facetas de Rin por orden alfabético ;D
1. A - Angry (Enojado)

Hola mundo~ aquí vengo con una nueva serie de capítulos acerca de este serie que nos encanta~

Antes que nada… ya sé, ya sé… estoy empezando nueva historia y ni siquiera he subido la actualización del otro fanfic ;_; Lo siento! De veras! Pero es que la inspiración se esfumó de un de repente =/= y pues… no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer… el capítulo avanza leeentamenteee…

Pero bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió más que nada al recordar una fanart de memes de Okumura Rin y me surgió una mega idea (espero xP): haré una pequeña historia para describir cada una de las expresiones que aparecen en esa imagen~ y… bueno, lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación.

Aquí está el link de la imagen:

sleii-no-baka

.deviantart

.com

/art/ABC-Expressions-Rin-Okumura-211665101

(Sólo junten el enlace... ya saben que aqui no se ven del todo ;) )

Y comenzamos!

Ao no exorcist no me pertenece.

**A – ANGRY (Enojado)**

_-the **** did you say?-_

Era un día completamente soleado en la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera, sin una nube que cubriera los cálidos rayos del Sol, a pesar de ello, y debido a la vida escolar, había mucha gente por las calles y especialmente alrededor de dicho colegio. Incluso con el calor que se sentía se podía ver gente yendo de aquí para allá, andando bajo ese irritante clima, claro que, si hubiese sido un día en la playa eso no hubiese estado nada mal…

Rin bostezó y siguió su camino a paso inusualmente apurado (pues aún siendo algo perezoso y teniendo sueño como ahora, prefería evitar el radiante sol en la medida posible) hasta llegar a uno de los varios jardines de la academia de exorcistas (que tenía notablemente menos estudiantes que la de estudiantes regulares) y refugiarse bajo la sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol. Se tumbó dejando la mochila como almohada y se estiró.

Era absurdo que tuviera que estar en la academia, eran las 6 de la tarde, era Viernes por la tarde… y tenía un montón de horas libres pero… oh sí, había un "pero"… solamente había una clase que se interponía entre el enorme hueco de horas muertas y su fin de semana, era una hora, una simple hora que se colocaba exactamente en el momento perfecto para irse, para descansar, para disfrutar esos minutos libres… no se podían saborear de esa forma. Podría haber sido despierto y decidir no ir a esa clase pero para su mala suerte (oh sí, aún había otro "pero") era la clase que impartía su gemelo.

Aún así… ¡Qué más daba! Podría volarse la clase y después decirle a Yukio que "olvidó" que tenía clase con él. Pero no, no era tan simple. Ese día peculiarmente debía entregar una tarea, una estúpida tarea que ni siquiera se había dignado a hacer bien… aún así… ¡qué más daba! Era sólo una tarea… Pero de nuevo su mala suerte hizo de las suyas y hacía 30 minutos que se había topado con su hermano, que le recordó todo lo que, con una excusa, él quería evadir. Y peor aún… parecía que Yukio no iba del todo contento ese día…

El Okumura mayor dio un gran suspiro. Le cansaba el sólo pensar en esas cosas y también le hacían enfadar al recordar todo eso… Ya se había resignado, por lo que había decidido descansar (por no decir dormir) un rato en los alrededores del colegio pero el tiempo no le alcanzaría y por otra parte tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera sentirse calmado, sereno o al menos fresco. Se levantó a regañadientes frustrado en su intento de descanso y se dirigió al aula llegando 10 minutos más temprano de lo que debería. Como era clase después de receso, aún no había nadie en el salón, ni siquiera Kamiki.

Molesto, irritable y algo cansado se dejó caer en su pupitre sin importar golpear algo o lastimarse el mismo. Lo gracioso fue que, sin planearlo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Entre sueños pudo escuchar unas voces amortiguadas que cada vez se hacían más claras a medida que recuperaba la conciencia.

-Joder… No se puede hacer nada con Okumura…

-Vamos, vamos, que puede llegar a ser gracioso ¿no? jejejeje…

-Mira que ni siquiera tomárselo más serio en la clase de su hermano…

-¡Hey hey chicos! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-se escuchó un azote de puerta

-¡Shu-Shura-san! Ya te he dicho que…

-Sí, sí megane. Deja de ser tan mandón. Hey mira, tu hermano esta aquí babeando la mesa…

-¿Qué?-Rin se levantó de golpe. Eso que la pelirroja había dicho era mentira.

-¿Estabas dormido? Nisan no tienes remedio, la clase ya terminó…

_¿Eh?_

-Las notas de los exámenes del día de ayer han sido publicadas en las aulas correspondientes y Shura-san se encargó de recoger la tarea que había dejado porque el señor Pheles me mando llamar de improvisto.

El joven demonio trato de poner atención a lo que escuchaba sin mucho éxito.

-Eh… sí… bueno acerca de eso… creo que olvidé esa parte… y le dije a Suguro-kun que avisara a los demás que no habría clases…-la pelirroja hizo cara inocente y sonrió rascándose la nuca.

Yukio sólo suspiró al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente sutilmente.

-Bueno… ya no hay remedio –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y borraba el pizarrón con las notas de cada quien. Rin salió de su trance de estupor en el que estaba demasiado tarde y no alcanzó a ver su nota.

El Okumura mayor trató de procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar y habló lentamente antes de que su hermano saliera del aula.

-Entonces… no hubo clase…-Shura asintió- No recogieron la tarea…-Shura volvió a asentir con una pequeña risita- entonces… ahora…

Yukio se giró para, al parecer, decirle algo y Shura lo tomó del cuello por un lado con su brazo al tiempo que gritaba "¡Fin de semanaaaa!" y se llevaba a Yukio contra su voluntad a paso apresurado riéndose de sus intentos vanos por alejarse de ella. Se podía escuchar el eco amortiguado cada vez más débil a la medida que Kirigakure-sensei se alejaba con su hermano.

El azabache se quedó solo en el aula cuando Shima y Bon salieron después de Shura sin hacer mucho caso a la situación. Se quedó mirando la pizarra con la mirada vacía y expresión de estupefacción. Poco a poco su cara comenzó a tensarse (especialmente su ceño) y empezó a sentir que furia y resignación tomaban su cuerpo.

Se paró de un brinco, golpeó el pupitre y en su mente maldijo de cuantas formas sabía su maldita suerte. Respirando hondo trató de tranquilizarse consolándose con que era fin de semana y tomó lánguidamente la funda roja con la komaken que había dejado detrás de su silla, en eso Shura volvió y asomándose por la puerta le dio un pequeño mensaje para después alejarse con paso despreocupado y alegre.

-¡Hey, Rin! Te quiero en la sala de entrenamiento en 10 minutos, continuaremos con lo de las velas~

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

**/End**

**ETTO… gomene… estaba pensado para ser corta la definición pero… creo que me pasé ;P**

Bueno~ creo que empecé bien pero… al llegar a la mitad del relato la inspiración volvió a esfumarse y ya no supe con que hacer enojar a Rin xP

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen sugerencias en cuanto alguna de las expresiones de Rin pueden decirme~

Disculpen mi desfachatez… pero realmente no estoy acostumbrada a tratar demasiado con Rin… mi especialidad es Yukio e3e

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~

Matta nee :D


	2. B - Blank (Inexpresivo)

¡Hola a todos! Lamento haberme desaparecido, pero en serio que eso de la escuela me absoooorrrrbe, pero dirán "¿Y las vacaciones para qué jod*** te sirven?" gomen, gomen, me perdí en el camino de la vida (?) literalmente…

Peeeroo, dejando eso de lado, decidí que tengo que revivir este par de fanfics de AoEx porque ya hasta empolvados están casi casi…

No me siento igual que en el momento en que empecé a escribirlos así que quizás cambien un poco… me esforzaré por que salgan lo mejor posible n_n

Sooo~ let's get started pipol

Si quieren ver la imagen en la que me estoy basando visiten el siguiente enlace: sleii-no-baka. deviantart art/ ABC-Expressions-Rin-Okumura-211665101, sólo quítenle los espacios para acceder, ya que, como saben, fanfiction no me permite colocar links~

Y comenzamos.

Ao no exorcist no me pertenece.

Y… una cosa más… creo que se hará costumbre mía esa de no estar revisando los fanfics, así que, disculpadme buen público pero de ahora en adelante la mayoría de las historias estarán redactadas una sola vez y subidas sin ninguna corrección, no es nada personal… es sólo que esto de la escuela, incluso en vacaciones, me absorbe bastante tiempo. Thanks for your understanding.

**B – BLANK (Inexpresivo)**

_-Remembering the time-_

A decir verdad, era una noche bastante agradable: fresca, despejada, con una débil brisa que era suficiente para agitar los mechones oscuros del hijo de Satán.

Estaba en el techo del edificio que era su dormitorio, no supo en qué momento se convirtió en costumbre suya el trepar al tejado y observar las estrellas, con o sin Kuro. Pero ahora mismo se encontraba solo, el gato demonio lo había visto ir a su "lugar" pero decidió dejarle tranquilo, algo en su expresión le decía que le sentaría bien el no estar acompañado por el momento.

Rin miraba un edificio lejano hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba observado nada, se hundió en sus pensamientos, últimamente habían pasado muchas cosas que le hacían pasar muchos ratos como ese, reflexionando. Después de que los demás supieran que era un demonio y de que el Vaticano le impusiera condiciones para no cortarle la cabeza se sentía bajo bastante presión, y además, no se podía estar quieto, especialmente después de saber que podía andar sin cuidado con detalles de su naturaleza demoniaca alrededor de sus compañeros exwire puesto que ya lo sabían, y también por sus constantes entrenamientos para controlar sus llamas. No podía creer que esas llamas azules pudieran hacer tanto daño. Y lo peor era que no podía controlarlas del todo bien.

Elevó su mano izquierda y comenzó una pequeña flama en ella. Su rostro se iluminó por la pálida luz que emanaban aquellas llamas azules que le insistían su naturaleza.

Debía admitirlo, eran hermosas, hermosas y cálidas, con un rostro inofensivo, tan delicadas pero tan feroces, ¿Qué las hacía una herramienta tan despiadada? No es como si se sintiera orgulloso de su linaje de la familia del rey de los demonios, pero él pensaba que sus llamas no podrían traer sólo destrucción, sabía que podía usarlas para muchas cosas.

Protegerse a sí mismo, a los demás, a su hermano.

Claro, Yukio clamaba que era su responsabilidad cuidarlo cuando él era el hermano mayor. Pero siempre que Rin se ponía a pensar seriamente enojaba al darse cuenta que no podía defenderse sólo, y mucho menos a ese cuatro ojos, al menos para callarle la boca.

Distintos tipos de emociones lo había tenido prisionero toda la semana haciéndolo sentir casi sofocado, pero ahora estaba ahí, meditando profundamente sin sentirse atado a nada, sin sentir nada en realidad.

Recordó a su padre y cómo había muerto ante sus ojos, la pelea con Amaimon, la furia de Yukio combinada con preocupación en sus ojos que sólo él podía notar, las palabras de Shura, Shiemi…

La llama se apagó y tras un par de segundos cerró su puño sin cambiar de expresión.

Sabía que no era la persona más talentosa y que tampoco tenía una gran mente, quizás los problemas seguirían llegando, pero él seguiría esforzándose por que todo terminara bien, por lograr sus objetivos, por llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger… proteger lo que él ama…

La brisa aumentó de repente y sus mechones tambalearon a la par que las hojas que arrastraba el viento, y miró al horizonte donde la luna se elevaba. ¿Su padre estaría mirando? Quién sabe, pero una duda que siempre le recorría era el que si lo que hacía era lo correcto, y ya no estaba Shiro para preguntarle.

Suspiró.

Se preguntó si su padre se sentiría orgulloso de lo que hacía, pero una cosa era segura, se esforzaría por lograr que él se lo dijera si estuviera vivo, que realmente se sintiera muy orgulloso. Pero nunca dejaba de preguntarse si, tal vez acaso, nunca pudiera hacerlo. Porque ¿qué es la muerte? Shiro Fujimoto jamás podría decirle que se sentía orgulloso de él, jamás podría volver a darle un consejo o siquiera regañarlo. Por eso odiaba aquellas llamas azules, pero no las dejaría ganar, además eran parte de él.

Aquel viejo estaría siempre en su mente, recordándole que podía llegar a lograr lo que se propusiese, de alguna manera le hacía parecer que todos sus problemas eran nada, tal como él: nada.

Así que, con esa multitud de sentimientos encontrados siguió observando la solitaria noche que dejaba ver las estrellas. Sin ningún resentimiento, sin ninguna emoción. Sólo y simplemente dejando a su mente fluir como la brisa que mecía sus hebras azabaches.

**/End**

No tiene sentido? Sí, lo sé, pero es que ni cuando comencé este fic sabía qué demonios poner en el capi de ésta letra… pero esto salió… hay a ver qué 8D

Se aceptan sugerencias~


End file.
